By Room Three
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: After a Soul Eater found his ex-girlfriend in bed with his nemesis Kilik, he is sure the world is only plain and miserable, but his mind is about to be changed when he bumps into the literature loving girl with green eyes by his home classroom, by room three. One-shot


By Room Three

The sun was up, shining through the window, welcoming the new day with its golden rays. It was a very hot and beautiful morning in Death City. The birds were singing their usual song, spreading joy to the ones going to their early jobs, or like in my case, just hating the sun for raising and bringing into a new day.

I, Soul Eater, hated the mornings and the way how kids ran toward their schools happily even if life were just plain and miserable. But I knew, I was so wrong, I had turned like this when my girlfriend cheated on me with my nemesis, the one man I despised more than anyone; Kilik.

Kilik was a player. He enjoyed ruining relationships by making the females cheat with him. That is exactly he what he had done with my girlfriend. He had managed to seduce her into bed with him and they had sex. Since I had never slept with her, we were both virgins and it hurt when I found them in bed together, seeing my girlfriend scream out his name as she reached her climax.

The memory was imprinted on my mind. The smell of sex filling the air and seeing their sweaty bodies grinding themselves against each other as she rode his shaft. Kilik had glared at Soul victoriously as he had made my girlfriend scream out his name in satisfaction.

The sight had made me sick, I had almost thrown up my dinner at the sigh, but the feeling in my heart was unbearable. Feeling how my heart had cracked at how she had moaned out his name as she rode him, my heart had been broken. The beating muscle that had once only beaten for my girlfriend had stopped, turning into a black hole, sucking all happiness away.

The love of my life had been taken away by the one person I feared the most. Every day, I had reminded my girlfriend about the fear I held toward the man with black hair and glasses. But she had slept with him even when she knew how much I loved her and how afraid I was of losing the best thing in my life.

Sighing loudly, I looked at the clock and saw I would be late. Again.

Getting up from the bed, I put on my usual school uniform which contained, blue pants, white dress shirt with a black tie and a grey jacket. Then I got my usual signature black headband and put it on my head.

I was still very tired. I hadn't gotten one good night sleep since the awful day I found my girlfriend sleeping with Kilik. I had lost a very important part of my life when I caught her cheating, a part I would never be able to get back since right now, they were dating. Although, I'm sure Kilik is going to break up with her at any moment now and then I will be right at her side, comforting her and then I would finally have my girl back.

That was the plan I had always had. Just wait her out and then take her back when she is heartbroken.

Grabbing my schoolbag, I headed out of my apartment and jumped on my bike, driving toward school. Oh man, this was going to be a boring day. Plain and miserable.

The wind blew my hair as the suns' rays hit my back, warming up my body.

Reaching the school, I parked at my usual spot and walked up the stairs, although, I wished I had taken a different route since I saw my ex-girlfriend making out with Kilik.

Flashbacks from the night when I found them sleeping together flashed through my mind and it made me sick out of my mind, but still, just seeing my ex's beautiful bronze curly hair, her pale delicate skin and those sapphire eyes just made me want her once again.

She was the icing on the cake, the rainbow after a long storm and the love of my life.

Trying to ignore them both as well as I could, I walked pass them and inside the building. The final bell rang as I stepped inside of the classroom and quickly took my seat at the back.

How could I have forgotten their daily make-out routine? They were always there making out and then they were always late for the first period.

Sighing as I looked out of the window, the sun was still smiling its creepy grin as the birds flew around in the sky, singing happily their melodies.

This was going to be a long day indeed. Plain and miserable.

…

It was now our last period before lunch and thank god for that. My ex has been like glue on Kilik and it has been really annoying. Jealousy always flared up in my stomach and my hands were aching with desire to go over there and beat the shit out of him.

"Just forget about them Soul. You are not worth her and Kilik is and an ass", my best friend Black*Star put his hand over my shoulder, snapping my gaze away from them.

Black*Star smiled at me, "they are both cheating bitches. You deserve much better than her and Kilik deserves to die alone."

Looking back at the couple, I couldn't help but still feel jealous. I was still pissed at her for cheating on my but I still loved her. She is the love of my life.

Sighing, I looked back at my loyal best friend who could be a complete idiot at some points, "I know but I can't help, it I'm in love with her."

"Yea but still-"

The bell cut off Black*Star's sentence and the class were over. We gathered all our things and I saw how my ex held Kilik's hand skipping a little in her steps beside him.

I was about to rush after them when Professor Stein said my name. "Soul, I need to talk to you."

Growling back at the loss of not being able to beat Kilik to a bloody pool, I forcefully looked away from my target and quickly went over to Professor Stein.

"So? What do you want to talk about Professor Stein?" Almost jogging on the spot eagerly to get out of there as soon as possible, Stein picked up some test results and put them on his organized desk which contained scalpels for dissection, some paper towels filled with blood since the class before had dissected animals.

"I have kept you here after class since your test results have dived right down to a F." My eyes widen as I looked shocked at Stein. "You have failed both of the latest tests Soul. I don't know what have happened but you need to get a hold of your life. If you continue like this, I will have to fail you in my class."

Shit. I knew I had done badly on the tests but this bad? This is ridiculous. When I had found her in bed with Kilik, of course I couldn't study properly when the best thing in my life had been taken away.

Sighing, I looked at the two big F's on the tests. "I'm sorry about that, I will do better from now on and I will make it up to you for the failed tests."

Stein nodded pleased with my answer as he handed me two cheats, "that sounds good. Instead of redoing the tests, I would like to have to separate reports on each subject. I want them to be three pages at least per report."

Nodded happily since I wouldn't need to do another test, I grabbed the cheats of paper and put it into my bag.

As I looked around in the bag as I were leaving classroom three, searching for the lunch bag I had forgotten to pack, I accidentally bumped into a girl. We both fell on our butts as my bag and contents were all scattered on the floor and the girls' books and papers were all over the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there", quickly apologizing, I got a better look on the girl.

Her hair was dirty blond and was tied up in twin pigtails. Her skin was pale and looked really delicate, more delicate than my ex-girlfriend. She had a little blush dusted on her cheeks as she rubbed her lower back. She didn't really have a big chest, but her mile long legs really made up for the lack of development.

This girl in front of me… she is beautiful. My heart skipped a beat and all thoughts of Kilik and my ex were all out of my mind.

"I-It's alright. I should have been watching where I was going." Her small hands traveled over the floor as she started to gather all her books.

Being a gentleman I am, I helped her gather her books and noticed she read a lot of old literature like Macbeth, Othello and Hamlet. I came across the book "Romeo and Juliette" and I gave it to her.

"Do you like to read these old books?" I asked as she carefully grabbed the book and held it to her chest, blush a little.

"Y-Yea, it is a little embarrassing thought."

I immediately shock my head. "No, I was actually looking for someone who could help me with "Romeo and Juliette" in English class. I have read the book but I still can't quiet grasp the meaning of the book." I smiled as her and she smiled back, "do you think you could help me?"

She nodded as she started to help collect all my things, "sure, do you have time now?"

I nodded as I but all of my notebooks into my bag, eagerly to get going with this girl. "Yea I got time, but I forgot to grab lunch with me. Could we go to a restaurant then? I will treat you on lunch as a thank you for helping me."

"Sure, I'm starving."

She looked at the two cheats of papers Professor Stein had given me. "Are these the latest subjects we had in science?" She carefully asked as she gave them back to me.

"Yea, I had a little ordeal there and I couldn't quiet study properly so I will have to make up for them with reports", she smiled back and it made my heart flutter as I grabbed the cheats and put it back into the bag.

''If you want, I could use a study partner. We could always help each other. It gets a little boring studying all by myself."

Smiling back at her as I got up on my feet, "sure, I would love to, but I think it will be more you who will be helping me than other way around."

She giggled as I held out my hand toward her as she grabbed it, "maybe, but it is nicer to study with someone." I pulled her up and her hand fit so perfectly into mine. Her hand was small and fragile, but she was so nice and warm.

It felt like I had just found my new home.

Letting go of her hand, she held all her books close to her chest, ''I will just go and leave a report to Professor Stein. It will just take two seconds. I will be back soon."

I nodded as she disappeared into Professor Stein's classroom. I can't believe how perfect she was. She is smart, she is really beautiful and she has the longest most attractive legs I had ever seen.

"Soul!" I hadn't noticed my ex running right into my as she wrapped her arms around my waist, burring her head in my chest, "H-he b-b-broke up w-with me, Soul." She sobbed into my chest.

This was the day I had been waiting for. The day their little fling would stop and I would get her back, but right now… I didn't want her. The blonde girl with beautiful emerald eyes was on my mind.

"S-Soul… Please… stay with me… I-I'm sorry for what I did…" her grip around me tightened as she made my shirt soaked with tears.

Slowly pushing her away from me, she looked shocked at me. "I can't do that. You made your choice to cheat on me and I won't take you back for the thing you did. You are a lowlife scum who doesn't deserve me. You knew my feeling but you cheated anyway. I don't want you anymore."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Maka walked out of Professor Stein's classroom, looking confused between us. "Is this your friend?" She asked gently and I just shook my head.

"No, she is no one", I smiled at her, "let's get going."

We walked down the hallway, leaving my ex behind. "Oh that reminds me, I don't even know your name."

I smiled as my fingers entwined with hers, "its Soul, Soul Evans."

She blush a little but she didn't make any sign on pulling away. "N-Nice to meet you, I'm Maka Albarn."

We still walked with our hands entwined. It made my heart flutter happily and I just knew, this was the beginning of something beautiful.

"Maka, I like that name." Her cheeks blushed furiously as we got out of the school. The suns' warm rays hitting our faces as the birds flew around singing happily.

Smirking as I watched two birds fly together in a love dance, I thought that maybe life wasn't as plain and miserable as I thought it would be.


End file.
